


First/First

by pythagorean_identity



Series: Py's Royblee Collection [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gore, Graphic descriptions of violence, M/M, Rape, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagorean_identity/pseuds/pythagorean_identity
Summary: An incredibly graphic nightmare.





	First/First

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this is the last chance to turn back. Someone asked me for guts-out Roy and I'm not one to disappoint. This is really really graphic and fucked up so yeah last warning. Don't come for me saying I didn't warn you, because I did.  
> I put it in the context of a dream because like? I'm a heartless writer but not that heartless. Not beta'd bc i didn't want to scare off my usual beta with this.

The changing room adjoining the showers was empty for once, and Roy was thankful. He didn’t want to be around anyone as he peeled off his coat, reeking of ash and sweat and burning meat. He vowed to himself that once this slaughter of a war was over, he wouldn’t eat any meat that he’d have to cook himself. Even the thought of a nice sizzling steak made his stomach turn. 

He shuddered as he unbuttoned his shirt, and just as he was pulling off his boots, someone else walked into the room. He sighed, and looked up to see the unwelcome Solf J. Kimblee. Kimblee grinned, but it didn’t quite reach his ice-pale eyes.

“Not tonight, I’m too tired,” Roy said, bending to pull off his other boot, and suddenly Kimblee was stepping into his space. Roy saw the flash of one tattooed transmutation circle, before Kimblee grabbed his bare shoulder. In his other hand was a knife.

Roy opened his mouth to shout, to tell Kimblee to stop, or to call for help, and he raised a hand to try and stop it, but Kimblee sank the tip of the knife into Roy’s chest until it struck his breastbone. No sound came out of Roy’s mouth except a startled gasp. 

Kimblee drew the knife down until it hit the waistband of Roy’s pants. He kept the cut shallow, but Roy felt as if the knife had lit his entire torso on fire. Kimblee released his grip on Roy’s shoulder, and pulled the knife free. Only the very tip glistened red with blood, his blood. 

Roy grabbed at the cut, felt hot, slick blood and the slide of his own intestines threatening to fall out as he dropped to his knees. It hurt beyond words. 

Kimblee kicked at Roy’s shoulder, knocking him sprawling on his back, and the air from his lungs. Roy scrabbled at the rough tile floor, leaving smears of blood, his chest heaving for air. His guts… oh god he could see his intestines, that wasn’t right, that wasn’t something he was supposed to see, nobody was supposed to see their own guts.

Looming above him like a vulture, was Kimblee, still holding the knife, and staring down at Roy, at the cut he had inflicted. 

“You’re so beautiful. And I’m the first to see this part of you,” Kimblee said, and Roy shivered at his words. 

The other alchemist began to undress as he spoke.

“Others have already claimed your first kiss, your first time at sex, all your other important firsts, but this is mine. I am the first to look inside you.”

Roy was horrified to see, when Kimblee pulled off his pants, that the other alchemist was hard.

“I think, perhaps, it is fitting that you are the first man to penetrate me. A first for a first. Equivalent exchange,” Kimblee said, and then settled, naked, between Roy’s legs. He gently set the bloody knife aside, and unbuttoned Roy’s uniform pants.

He frowned for a moment at Roy’s soft dick, before taking it in his mouth. 

“No!” Roy croaked, but Kimblee just reached up and slipped his fingers into the wound on Roy’s stomach, and all protests were effectively stopped as tears sprung to Roy’s eyes at the pain. 

Kimblee sucked Roy to hardness, before pulling back, and licking the blood off his fingers. He smiled down at Roy, and then spat the mix of blood and saliva onto Roy’s chest.  
“Don’t,” Roy begged as Kimblee crawled forwards, positioning himself over Roy’s cock. 

“Equivalent exchange,” was all Kimblee said in return, before lowering himself down onto Roy with a sigh. Roy didn’t want it to feel good, but when Kimblee’s fingers found their way into the cut in his stomach, it didn’t have to. Roy screamed as Kimblee pulled the cut open wide, and pulled out a bloody coil of intestine. He dropped it, and Roy felt it, warm and slippery and heavy on his stomach. Roy wanted to pass out.

“With all the blood you’re losing, I don’t think you’ll last long. I’ll be fast, then,” Kimblee said, reaching between his own legs with a hand dark with Roy’s blood. He tipped his head back, expression blissful as he moved in Roy’s lap and stroked himself.

If it didn’t already hurt enough, the other alchemist pressed his free hand to the left of the wound, leaning his weight on it with each thrust. Each time he did, Roy was sure it was going to push his intestines further out of his body. His whole stomach and chest was sticky with blood, and he felt lightheaded from the loss of it and the pain. And yes, Kimblee felt good, but it wasn’t nearly enough to block out the horrible pain. Roy certainly wasn’t enjoying this as much as Kimblee was, but then again, Kimblee wasn’t the one with most of his digestive system threatening to spill onto the tiles. 

Suddenly, the other alchemist gave a small gasp and began moving faster, the hand that had been pressed at Roys side reaching inside the cavity of Roy’s body. Roy was too weak to do anything more than writhe weakly at the intrusion. It was a horrible and foreign feeling, Kimblee’s hand grabbing at his organs. His long fingers grasped and squeezed Roy’s stomach, and Roy felt his meager lunch threatening to make a reappearance, but the thought of throwing up into his open wound kept it down. While the inside of his stomach might be made to be resistant to the acid it contained, he wasn’t so sure about the outside. Or the rest of his guts. 

Kimblee wound a loop of intestine around his hand as he withdrew it, and let it slide off, leaving his hand red to the wrist. He twined his fingers in the protruding coils of Roy’s intestines, and threw back his head. Roy felt Kimblee clench around him, and then he came in a few short spurts over Roy’s exposed innards.

Kimblee brought a bloody hand up to his mouth to lick at it again, and then suddenly, Roy was sitting up, tangled in the sheets of his bed and clammy with sweat.  
His alarm clock was going off.

Suddenly feeling quite trapped, Roy struggled free of his bed, and turned the clock off to stop the ringing. He pressed a hand to his stomach, feeling it through his pajamas, as if worried the injuries from his dream might have somehow carried over. _Kimblee’s in prison_ , Roy reminded himself. And no matter how monstrous he was in Roy’s dreams, there was no way he could hurt Roy, not now. The Crimson Alchemist was nothing more than a monster to stalk nightmares.

Roy shook his head, and made his way to the bathroom to shower. Usually he showered at night, but he felt too sweaty this morning to put it off. Plus, the feeling of his drying sweat felt a bit too much like blood.

As he began to unbutton his pajama shirt, Roy paused, and thought better of it. He knew it was irrational, again, Kimblee was in prison now, but Roy decided that until that particular nightmare faded, he was going to undress starting with his pants.


End file.
